


Yuri Singularity Continued

by Darkenning



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenning/pseuds/Darkenning
Summary: Inspired by Hiroyama Hiroshi's "Yuri Singularity That You Can't Leave Until You Have Sex"
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Kudos: 5





	Yuri Singularity Continued

  
"After all," she said, holding onto Mash's hand. "We've had many difficulties before. It wasn't just once or twice that we've felt like giving in. Even then, for us to have come this far ... it's because you have been supporting me as a shield." The hand clenching Mash's own squeezed just a bit harder, and her Senpai smiled warmly at her. "With the two of us, surely nothing can stand in our way. Right?"  
  
"Yes," Mash said, smiling just as broadly.  
  
~~And then they fucked.~~  
  
~~The End~~  
  
Actually the words were not so much struck-through as smashed, repeatedly, as though with a very large blunt object, and then had an accelerant poured on them, were lit on fire, and tossed off the side of a building.  
  
"Ahhhh ... Mash?" asked Ritsuka, who'd been watching all this in silence. "Are, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Senpai," said Mash, holding tightly to her shield, from which ink dripped profusely. "I'm just fine. Everything is fine." She was breathing just a little heavily. "I just needed to make sure that nothing happened off-screen, instead of on-screen. That was important," she added in the manner of one stating profound truths.  
  
"Okay," said Ritsuka. "I don't really understand what just happened, but I hope you don't think that I'm asking you to explain things," she added quickly. "Especially if you don't want to."  
  
"Thank you," Mash said, as she turned back to look at Ritsuka, warm smile just a little bit twitchy at the moment. "But I do actually need to explain something a little better than I have so far, Senpai. You see, the clear condition for this singularity, the difficult thing that you said we need to do right away. I think maybe I should tell you what it is."  
  
"Oooookay. What it is it?"  
  
"To get out of this singularity you need to have sex."  
  
Ritsuka stared blankly in Mash's general direction for a moment or so. "Oh," she said.  
  
Mash nodded.  
  
"Ah," she said.  
  
Mash nodded some more.  
  
"Well. That would explain why everyone was acting so very strange, earlier. It's a very strange condition, don't you think, Mash?" she said, nodding soberly.  
  
"Yes, yes, it is," Mash agreed, continuing to nod.  
  
"Particularly since I haven't seen any guys around here at all," Ritsuka added.  
  
Mash stopped nodding.  
  
"I mean, how is anyone supposed to achieve that clear condition if --"  
  
"Senpai," Mash interrupted. "I-I-I am _sure_ that someone who is so much more worldly and wise than I am _must_ be well aware that women can, in fact, have sex with each other, without a man present," she said very quickly, then added something else very quickly. "And if the next words out of your mouth are, 'but sex is how you make babies', Senpai, _it will not go well for you._ "  
  
Ritsuka stared blankly in Mash's general direction for a moment or so. "Oh," she said.  
  
"Aw, come on, are we seriously going to drag this out even longer?" Mash cried loudly to the sky.  
  
The words ' ~~And then they fucked~~ ' crackled a bit as the fire continued to consume them, on the ground far below. 

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
